


Letters For a Life

by sherlocked1864



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked1864/pseuds/sherlocked1864
Summary: Sam's new leap has got him more confused that ever. He is leaped into the body of Charlie River, whose best friend Katherine is murdered however the odds of saving her are too low. He also finds that Katherine may be more linked to Al then they ever would have thought. It is up to Sam and Al to figure out this leap in time, and hopefully save Katherine in the process





	

I had been in many different situations while leaping through time. Some dangerous, some scary, and others just plain weird. However, there was something about this leap that felt completely different. And not in a good way.  
I had leaped out of the body of Percy the elephant. Percy was a circus elephant and I had just helped save all the others animals and performers from a fire. When I opened my eyes I found myself in the arms of a young girl, she looked as though she couldn’t be older than 18.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She squealed as she held me.  
I slowly pushed her back so I could see her face. She had dark brown hair that was pulled back and she had matching brown eyes.  
Looking behind her, I could see my reflection in the shop window. I looked only a few years older than her. I had slicked back black hair and giant black glasses.  
“Um, you’re welcome,” I said looking back down at the girl.  
“I’m going to go get you a picture of him.” She smiled as she ran off.  
“Ok?”  
“Sam!” I heard someone yell and I jumped. I looked to see Al standing next to me “You’re home!” He exclaimed.  
“What!” I yelled a little too loud.  
“Well, you aren’t’, but this guy Charlie River is. Our lab is just a couple of miles to the north. And it’s August 15 1995 we would actually be there right now, both of us?” He said as he clicked away on Ziggy.  
“What am I doing here?” I asked not caring that I was back near the lab. All I wanted was to leap out of here so that I might have a chance of actually returning here as myself.  
“Well, Charlie, you, watches your best friend being murdered. Tomorrow night, however Ziggy says there’s only a ten percent chance that that’s the reason you are here.” He said.  
“Wait, is that the girl that just hugged me?” I asked.  
“I would assume so, her name is Katherine McKaren, that’s funny, I dated someone with that same last name, that was a long time ago, but let me tell you, she was smokin’ she would do this thing with her…” But I quickly cut him off.  
“About Katherine, please.” I said.  
“Oh right, well she’s seventeen and tomorrow night, she is stabbed to death in a mugging.” He said and I could hear the disgust in his voice.  
“Are you sure that Ziggy doesn’t’ think that I’m here to save her….” I started when I saw Katherine coming towards me.  
“You talking to yourself again Charlie.” She laughed hitting my arm.  
“Yeah,” I smiled awkwardly.  
“Thank you again, for helping me find my father.” She said and the minute she said it I quickly looked at Al who shrugged and smacked the hand link.  
“Here’s a picture of him, just asked everyone you can if they recognize him” Katherine continued as she handed me the picture. I looked down at the picture and my jaw dropped.  
“Oh boy,” I said as I saw who the picture was of, it was Al. 

“Wait this is your dad?” I asked now looking from the photo of Al to Al who was standing next to me.  
“I’ve showed you pictures before.” Katherine looked at with a questioning expression. “Is everything alright?”  
“Oh yeah.” But my voice cracked as I stared at Al who had Ziggy in front of his face as he clicked away eyes wide.  
“Ok good,” She smiled. “Now just take the photo and show it around to people. He has lived here for a little over 5 years, someone has to know him.” She held the photo out for me to grab. I didn’t want this to be real. Katherine couldn’t’ be Al’s kid. But the more I looked at her, the more I could see the resemblance.  
Slowly I grabbed the photo.  
“Thank you Charlie,” She hugged me again. “We’ll met back here at 6 alright,” She kissed my cheek before she ran off.  
Quickly I rushed into the building I was standing in front of, which just so happened to be a convenience store. I ran all the way to the back of the store into the bathroom locking the door. I stared at the picture. This couldn’t be happening.  
“Sam…” I heard a voice say and I turned to see Al standing next to me staring at me his eyes sad.  
“Al, tell me that is not your kid. Tell me…” I begged but Al just looked down at the floor.  
“Missy, Missy McKaren. I went out with her about 17 or 18 years ago. I had Ziggy look her up. In 1978 Missy gave birth to a baby girl.” Al said quietly.  
“And the father?” I asked hoping it was someone else, anyone else but Al.  
“He isn’t listed on the birth certificate.”  
There was a moment of silence before Al finally spoke again.  
“Look we don’t know for sure that she is my…”  
“Al, you saw her, she looks like you. She has the same hair color, eye color, and bone structure as you. And don’t even get me started on her stubbornness. Katherine McKaren is your daughter.” I sighed sadly.  
Al stared at me for a moment I could tell he was trying to run scenarios in his head, but he couldn’t argue with this one.  
“I have a daughter,” He breathed a slight smile on his face. Suddenly the smile left as it fell into a horrified look. “Sam, she dies tomorrow, Katherine gets stabbed tomorrow night.” His voice cracked.

“Oh…” I started. When Al rushed at me he reached out to grab my arms but his hands went through me.  
“Sam, you have to save her, you can’t let her get killed. Ziggy…” Al started to type on Ziggy before angrily throwing her out of my sight. “She says it’s now only a 9 percent that you are here to save Katherine, but you know what it doesn’t matter, because you have to save her!” Al exclaimed.  
“Al…” I sighed.  
“No! Don’t! Don’t tell me we can’t alter time, don’t tell me that this is not what you are sent here to do! I have let things slide! I have sacrificed so much for this project. Beth, my freedom, everything! But I will not lose my daughter Sam I will not!” Al screamed as a tear ran down his face. “I don’t even know her…”  
“I know, I’m sorry Al, I won’t let her die.” I said seriously, he was right, Al had sacrificed everything. While I broke all the rules.  
“Thank you Sam,” He cleared his throat as he wiped his eyes. “We need to get Katherine to the labs, we need her to find me, if she finds me I’m not going to let anything happen to her, I know that she will be safe.”  
“Al, I don’t know where the labs are?” I said my swiss cheese brain getting the best of me.  
“I can take you there, you just have to go find Katherine, come on Sam we have to go.”  
“Al I don’t know how I’m going to convince her to go to the lab?” I asked seriously.  
“Hm…” Al said as he crossed his arms across his chest thinking. Suddenly his eyes went wide again. “Sam we are on the front page of the paper, today, talking about the Quantum Leap project!” Al exclaimed, “go get a paper and then show it to Katherine!”  
“Charlie!” I heard a voice call panicked and I could tell it was Katherine.  
“Gooshie lock me in on Katherine!” Al screamed as he disappeared and I took off running. I ran out of the store running into Katherine.  
“Are you ok?” I asked as I grabbed her by her arms looking her up and down. She looked fine, I could see in her hands was a newspaper.  
“Look!” She squealed as she held the paper in front of her face.  
The headline read. “Dr. Samuel Beckett and his partner Admiral Al Calavicci are working to prefect their Quantum Leap project.” Then there was a photo of Al and I standing together. Al was dressed in his uniform and I stood there in a lab coat my arm over his shoulder.  
“It’s my dad!” She smiled as she dropped the newspaper staring at it again. “Al Calavicci,” She had tears in her eyes. “Katherine Calavicci, I like the sound of that.”  
“She’s beautiful Sam,” I heard Al say and he too had tears in his eyes.


End file.
